Larva Dungeon
is a dungeon. Location is found at (-2,-5) in Crackler Mountain. To get there you must: # Start at (-3,-4). # Enter the cave at the top of the screen. # Take the exit at the top left of the screen. # Exit at top left. # Exit at top left # Exit at top left. # Exit at bottom left. # Exit at bottom right # Exit at bottom right. # Exit at bottom right. # Exit at the right, between two tree trunks. # Entrance to the dungeon. Access Entry to the dungeon requires you to use a Golden Larva Egg, which will cause you to get a Little Golden Larva as a following character. Once you have one you need to exit in the last room listed above. The larva will disappear on entry. Rooms Challenging to scout maps is possible. Mobs may change. Room 1 * 2 Blue Larva * 2 Green Larva * 2 Orange Larva * 1 Sapphire Larva * 1 Emerald Larva Room 2 The path branches to the right and to the left. You will need to send a party down each of the paths to continue. Sub Room 2.1 ; Left path: * 3 Sapphire Larva * 2 Orange Larva * 2 Green Larva ; Right path: * 3 Emerald Larva * 2 Orange Larva * 2 Green Larva Sub Room 2.2 There are two tiles here and two switches with a tall fence dividing the room in half. Have one person stand on each title and pull the levers to open the door. The group that came from the left path will be in the top part of the room, and the group that came from the right will be in the bottom part of the room. It is possible to run back to the second room and take the other path at this point. Once one of both people step off of the tile, the door closes pretty fast, so they should synchronize stepping off the tiles and run to the door. Room 3 The two paths converge here. * 1 Blue Larva * 1 Ruby Larva * 2 Sapphire Larva * 2 Emerald Larva * 1 Orange Larva * 1 Green Larva Room 4 Again, the path branches to the right and to the left. You can send a party down each of the paths to continue. Or you can all go down one side and choose to fight the next two rooms in succession with a split team. The reason for this should become clear in Sub Room 4.2. You can back track quick with part of your team to do the other side. Sub Room 4.1 ; Left path: * 4 Orange Larva * 1 Sapphire Larva * 3 Emerald Larva ; Right path: * 4 Orange Larva * 3 Sapphire Larva * 1 Emerald Larva Sub Room 4.2 This room has a fence dividing it in half. Each half of the room contains a red, blue, and green tile. Larva skins of the corresponding colours must be dropped onto each tile (orange on the red tile). The switches are for the doors in the Sub Room 4.4. Either switch will open both doors, but all six tiles must have larva skin on them for a switch to be pulled. The doors in the Sub Room 4.4 room will stay open for roughly 5 minutes. The party has that much time to beat the mob in the Sub Room 4.3 and advance. :If you can't beat the Sub Room 4.3 mob fast enough then you will have to leave someone behind to pull the switch once the rest of the party gets to Room 5. The person left behind cannot advance further and must either wait for others to come through or die to exit the dungeon. Sub Room 4.3 ; Left path: * 1 Ruby Larva * 3 Sapphire Larva * 1 Emerald Larva ; Right path: * 1 Ruby Larva * 3 Emerald Larva * 1 Sapphire Larva Sub Room 4.4 This room has a fence dividing the room in half with two stone doors on each half. The switches in the Sub Room 4.2 control these doors and they must be opened by the person who stayed behind (unless you defeated the mob in 5 minutes). Room 5 The two paths converge here. * 2 Ruby Larva * 2 Emerald Larva * 2 Sapphire Larva * 2 Orange Larva Room 6 * 2 Ruby Larva * 3 Emerald Larva * 3 Sapphire Larva Room 7 * 1 Shin Larva * 1 Golden Larva * 2 Ruby Larva * 2 Sapphire Larva * 2 Emerald Larva Rewards This is the only place where you can fight the Shin Larva, as well as several other kinds of Larvae. Notes You need at least 2 people to do this dungeon.